Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Granddaughter
by karina.nascimento.7370
Summary: Uma nova aluna em Hogwarts para o pânico dos alunos... bom... disse Hermione em um tom teatral Você sabe que Dumbledore possuí muitos poderes e , óbvio , sua neta também, só que por ser mestiça,mãe bruxa e pai trouxa, seus grandes poderes saíram do controle. Estou começando a ficar com medo... disse Rony pensar que ela pode entrar na grifinória!


**N/a: Galera, começei a escrever essa fic, antes mesmo do quinto livro, depois eu a adaptei... Por isso, peço compreensão pelos ENORMES e CONSTANTES erros de português, além de alguma incoerência existente nessas linhas... Recado dado ;) Boa leitura! **

Harry sabia que não agradava aos Durleys sua volta a rua dos Alfeneiros mas, como isso não era uma escolha sua e,este ano,acabara de perder sua única esperança de sair dali após a morte de Sirius,Harry sabia que não seria fácil alguns meses com seus tios.

Tentava ao longo dos dias ler jornais ou assistir ao noticiário para saber alguma coisa sobre o mundo em que pertencia,assim,era mais fácil passar o -se em ler o profeta diário em que Edwiges trazia todos os dias mas estava ficando insuportavel,como sempre,sua estadia naquela ,era aniversário de Harry e para sua "grande" surpresa,seus tios não Rony e Hermione se preocuparam em mandar alguns presentes e Hagrid o bolo de todo que Rony e Hermione estavam juntos,talvez na toca,pois suas correspondencias sempre vinham juntas mas, a de hoje fora mandou uma coruja a harry com o que parecia ser um recorte de hesitou um pouco ao abrir,seria alguma noticia de Voldemort?

Harry abriu a correspondencia deixando os presentes a as guloseimas da para sim um recorte de jornal,muito mal recortado pois parecia que tinha sido rasgado as então,sem entender,começou a ler os garranchos do amigo.

_Harry,  
Parabéns,antes de tudo!Mamãe disse que é uma pena voce não estar aqui para podermos festejar,mas que vai te buscar como certeza que voce não sabe disso,nem eu sabia,mas Dumbledore tem uma disse que era besteira te mandar essa parte do jornal pois disse que voce deve comprar o profeta todo dia mas de qualquer maneira,só para voce saber o que se trata.  
_  
Harry comprava o profeta mas nunca tinha paciência em ler todas as reportagens pois sabia que assim como rita skeeter havia vários.O recorte não continha fotos mas havia uma grande manchete.  
_  
Neta de Dumbledore de volta a hogwarts  
Não se sabe muito por quais motivos Amily Dumbledore não estudava,até hoje,em Hogwarts,mas por fontes seguras,até mesmo pelo proprio diretor de Hogwarts Alvos Dumbledore,foi comfirmado a volta de sua neta a Inglaterra."Estou muito orgulhoso" afirmou o diretor com lágrimas nos olhos.  
_Harry sabia que no máximo o diretor deveria estar feliz,lágrimas nos olhos ele não consegira imaginar e como o jornal sendo o profeta,harry nem precisou imaginar para saber que isso era mentira. _A neta do diretor irá fazer 16 anos portanto deverá integrar a turma do sexto ano de Hogwarts,difícil será saber em qual casa o chapéu seletor irá conceder a essa menina com poderes extremamente "estranhos"."Eu tenho medo dela" disse a aluna Pansy Parkson,da casa chamada sonserina,em saber que a poderá fazer parte de sua casa.O diretor comfirma que não há motivos para temerem sua neta e que não há nenhum tipo de perigo para os alunos Amily estudar em Hogwarts.O sr. Lucio Malfoy discordou totalmente da atitude de Dumbledore em saber do comunicado "Não quero meu filho correndo esse perigo e tenho certeza que muitos pais não iram admitir esse tipo de aluna em Hogwarts".Agora só nos resta esperar!  
Skeeter._

Harry sabia que em torno de 90%,aquela manchete tinha em mentiras,pois a pena repetitiva de Rita Skeeter escrevia coisas que ninguém dizia,como acontecera com ele mesmo muitas vezes.  
Harry imaginava que tipo de garota deveria ser ela para todos temerem,até mesmo Lucio mesmo de conseguir abrir os presentes ouviu seu tio gritar seu nome,fato que normalmente não era muito bom.

_Desca já aqui Harry! _ berrava o tio,sendo que ele já estava no hall praticamente, não havia necessidade.

_Sim? _ Harry respondeu como se estivesse cantarolando para um pássaro na janela.

_Duda irá viajar com a escola _disse ele todo orgulhoso sentado no sofá com Duda, que agora mais do que nunca, parecia um porco.

_E ? _ Harry sabia que ele não o chamara ali só para irformar isso.

_E voce vai arrumar a mala dele!

_não vou, não! _ Harry manteve-se calmo _ele que arrume!

_Meu filho não está acostumado com esses afazeres domésticos e sua tia não está em casa _disse ele e Duda sorria, ainda obssecado poralgo na TV.

_ Então que a espere chegar _disse Harry subindo as escadas que a pouco descera.

_ Harry! _ gritou o tio, agora, levantando-se do sofá _estou avisando que se voce não fizer as malas de seu primo... _ele olhou para Duda como se ele fosse um troféu preso p´roximo a parede rosada _ ele não vai viajar! E aí,ele pode ficar zangado e... _começou a rir ao dizer o final da frase _bater em voce, afinal,a diferença entre voces é enorme. _ e observou o sorriso de Duda brotar com o final da frase.

_ é mesmo? _ Harry olhou para Duda como se estivesse o desafiando, já era ruim de mais estar trancado ali, fazer malas seria, no mínimo, ridículo. _já posso subir? _Neste momento, tia petúnia havia chegado em casa e logo perdeu o sorriso ao observar Harry no hall.  
Depois reparou que seu marido parecia estar discutindo pois estava a, no máxmio, um metro de Harry, distancia essa, não muito comum, com o semblante fechado e muito vermelho , não que isso seja um indício pois ele sempre estava assim.

_ Mas o que está acontecendo aqui ? _perguntou ela que, cada vez mais, lembrava um cavalo magro e triste em seu percurso

_ Mandei este moleque arrumar a mala de Duda por que voce se atrasou e ele não quis! _tio Valter disse isso como se estivesse falando 1 + 1 =2.

_ deixe querido,eu arrumo as malas dele! _ disse tia Petunia e subiu correndo as escadas como se fosse um elfo doméstico. Harry sabia que sua tia tentava o proteger,de maneira em que seu tio não notasse,mas ele não entendia o por que,pois ela sempre tivera nojo do mundo da subiu as escadas e se jogou na cama,para abrir seus presentes.

O dia foi essa monotonia até que depois do jantar, ele conseguiu se deitar pois sua tia não deixou arrumar a cozinha,comentou algo com o marido sobre os vizinhos verem Harry na cozinha,mas ele sabia que não era isso.

A curiosidade se fez maior a , noite significava silêncio,descanço e principalmente, falta do que se fazer. Era na calada da noite que Harry imagina planos mirabolantes sobre Voldemort, repassava todos os comentários ouvidos durante o dia e o que considerava importante nos jornais. Dumbledore e sua neta. Coisa estranha a se pensar. Não entendeu o medo de Malfoy e o interesse de Rony.


End file.
